


Luogo d'incontro è Palermo

by Yavoria



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: Пре-канон, АУ. Ямамото и Гокудера встретились немного раньше и при других обстоятельствах.)





	Luogo d'incontro è Palermo

**Author's Note:**

> Тест-ридер: Eleonore Magilinon  
> В тексте нет ярко выраженного динамичного сюжета, больше бытовухи и развития отношений. Как ни скажет Ангел счастья, «про еду, разговоры и футбол»)

1.  
С каждым днем Палермо постепенно приходил в себя и снова становился приемлемым для жизни городом. Зимние праздники подходили к концу, туристов на улицах становилось все меньше, а с ними — меньше суматохи и шума.

  
Хаято шел, рассматривая крыши невысоких домов и не начавшие еще зеленеть деревья вдоль дороги, и чувствовал себя до странного умиротворенно. Теперь, когда он жил не за городом, а практически в центре, пусть и не в самом лучшем районе, Палермо Гокудере почти нравился. Да и без толпы охранников и сопровождающих передвигаться по городу было значительно приятнее. За ним присматривали, конечно, — Хаято удивился бы, если бы это было не так, — но в такие уютно-спокойные дни, как сегодняшний, это почти не раздражало. Немного даже жаль, что скоро уез...

Лирические размышления Гокудеры были неожиданно прерваны резким толчком в грудь. 

— Эй, смотри, куда...

Посмотрев прямо перед собой, Хаято увидел парня, растерянно крутящегося на месте и смотрящего по сторонам. Высокий и довольно неплохо сложенный, азиат, в руках — небольшая дорожная сумка и еще рюкзак за спиной, которым он, очевидно, и зацепил Гокудеру во время очередного бестолкового поворота.  
Без чертовых туристов все же никуда.

— О, извините! — выражение лица парня стало таким счастливым, словно именно Гокудеру он тут и ждал и, наконец, дождался. Торопливо вытянув из кармана небольшую карточку, он протянул ее Хаято. — Вы не подскажете, как найти это место? Я шел, сверяясь с картой и указателями, но, кажется, немного запутался.  
Хаято недовольно нахмурился в ответ на извиняющуюся улыбку, но на записку все же взглянул.

— Это недалеко. — Он махнул рукой вправо. — Прямо до сквера, потом, обходя его, второй справа поворот... — Осмысленности во взгляде незадачливого туриста не прибавилось, и Гокудера тяжело вздохнул. Разумеется, специально тратить на него свое время он не собирался, но, в принципе, он все равно просто гулял... — Пойдем, я провожу.

  
Несмотря на крайне забавный акцент, на итальянском незадачливый турист говорил вполне сносно. За десять минут вынужденного знакомства Гокудера узнал уйму невероятно интересной и совершенно не касающейся его информации: о том, как этот парень задержался дома в Японии и прилетел сюда на неделю позже остальных, — остальных кого? — как отказался от того, чтобы его встретили, и решил добраться самостоятельно, какой на площади красивый фонтан с лестницами, — фонтан Претория?! Это же почти в часе ходьбы отсюда! — и как тут, наверное, здорово жить, какие, должно быть, его приютили замечательные люди и как ему хотелось бы с ними подружиться...  
  
Наконец они дошли до нужной улицы, и у Хаято появилась возможность прервать бесконечный поток восторгов.

— Пришли.

Парень запнулся и посмотрел на него растерянно. Пришлось повторить:

— Мы пришли. Это улица, которую ты искал. Нужный дом — прямо за тобой.

Японец развернулся на месте, чтобы посмотреть, и Хаято поспешил распрощаться. Буркнув что-то, отдаленно напоминающее пожелание удачи и махнув на прощание, он быстрым шагом пошел обратно и почти сразу скрылся за углом.

***  
Побродив еще немного по улицам и устав в итоге от бесцельности своего путешествия, Гокудера вернулся в квартиру. Прошел на небольшую кухню, поставил чайник и закурил, слегка приоткрыв окно.

Домом он это место если и называл, то случайно и нечасто, и вообще старался избегать даже в мыслях упоминаний о доме и семье — такие мысли вызывали раздражение, а Гокудера и так приложил немало усилий для того, чтобы немного утихомирить свою злость.  
  
Эту квартиру он нашел почти сразу после того, как сбежал из дома. 

Узнав о своей настоящей матери и о том, как с ней поступил его отец, Хаято кое-как за ночь собрал себя по частям, а утром сбежал. Прихватил все деньги, имевшиеся у него на карманные расходы, куртку и школьную сумку и ушел тихо, сразу после завтрака, когда все разошлись по своим делам. Добежал до дороги, на попутке доехал до центра и там весь день проходил по небольшим улицам и подворотням, стараясь лишний раз не высовываться, а к вечеру сорвал первое попавшееся объявление о сдаче квартиры и позвонил по номеру.

  
Хозяин подозрительно косился на явно несовершеннолетнего парня со школьной сумкой на плече, но довольно дорогая даже на вид одежда и определенная сумма наличных убедили его все же сдать жилье.

Попрощавшись с ним и закрыв дверь, Гокудера прошел в комнату, сел на кровать и просидел так до глубокой ночи. Напряжение прошедших суток медленно отпускало, мысли то метались беспорядочно в голове, то затихали, оставляя его в абсолютной тишине.

Момента, когда он упал на бок и, не раздеваясь, уснул, Гокудера не помнил.

  
Отец нашел его буквально на следующий день. Сначала он пытался вернуть его в особняк, читал нотации и всеми способами выражал недовольство, но потом, видимо, что-то для себя решил и оставил сына здесь, оговорив только, что Гокудера продолжит посещать школу и все обычные дополнительные занятия.

Возможно, благодарить за это стоило Бьянки, сказавшей что-то на ухо отцу прежде, чем семейный скандал перешел в терминальную стадию.

Вечером Гокудере привезли пару сумок с его вещами — совсем немного, предполагалось, видимо, что не сегодня-завтра он одумается и вернется, — и так началась его относительно самостоятельная жизнь.  
  
Резкий щелчок закипевшего чайника вывел Гокудеру из задумчивости. Он достал из шкафа любимую кружку — занятно, квартиру сдали с самым минимальным набором мебели, а вот посуда была почти вся необходимая, пусть и далеко не новая, — бросил туда чайный пакетик и, залив его кипятком, сел за ноутбук.  
  
Разрешая ему остаться тут, отец думал, что Хаято просто нужно остыть, и он передумает и вернется. У Гокудеры планы были совершенно другие, но посвящать он в них никого не стал.

Он собирался тогда сразу же уехать, но оставшись один, понял, что не знает, куда. Не найдя на этот вопрос быстрого ответа, он решил воспользоваться данной ему возможностью и никуда пока не рваться, а спокойно продумать, что именно он будет делать дальше. Времени на это было не особенно много, потому что терпение отца имело пределы, но Хаято очень надеялся, что почувствует, когда будет пора.

Первой проблемой, с которой он столкнулся и которую решал до сих пор, стал выбор страны.  
  
Последнее время он задумывался о Скандинавии. Это было достаточно далеко, но температуры и размеренная жизнь этих стран не казались Гокудере подходящими — все же он ехал не прятаться, а просто начинать с нуля.

Почему-то вспомнился налетевший на него сегодня парень, и Хаято неожиданно для себя немного ему позавидовал. Просто взять, сесть на самолет, и улететь от дома на тысячи миль... для самого Гокудеры все это будет гораздо сложнее.

***  
Школу Гокудера никогда не ненавидел: сначала потому, что учеба давалась ему легко и не приходилось целыми днями корпеть над тетрадями вместо игр и прогулок, теперь — потому что школа оставалась чуть ли не единственным стабильным элементом в его жизни, и это успокаивало, делало происходящее чуть более нормальным.

Но было кое-что, что всегда давалось ему с трудом — ранние подъемы.

Сова по натуре, каждый раз Гокудера честно собирался лечь хотя бы не с рассветом и каждый забывал об этом до первых лучей солнца, а потом со звонком будильника расплачивался за то.

Вот и теперь, растянувшись на парте и прижавшись виском к прохладному дереву, Гокудера думал, что поднять его можно разве что отменив силу притяжения. До звонка оставалось еще несколько минут, но болтавшие вокруг одноклассники неожиданно затихли, а потом раздался голос их куратора:

  
— Как вы, может быть, слышали, следующий семестр в нашей школе будут учиться трое учеников по обмену из Японии. Один из них присоединится к вашему классу. Знакомьтесь, Ямамото Такеши.

Хаято собирался было проигнорировать это, как проигнорировал бы даже, кажется, сигнал тревоги или Всемирный потоп, но новенький заговорил, здороваясь с одноклассниками, и его голос показался Гокудере смутно знакомым.

Подняв, наконец, голову с парты и посмотрев на новичка, Хаято не мог его не узнать. И не поморщиться, вспомнив, сколько слов и неуместного позитива тот выдавал в эфир при первой их встрече.

Знакомый уже японец, будто не замечая угрюмого выражения лица Гокудеры, подошел к нему, протянул руку и с улыбкой представился, словно Гокудера не слышал его имени буквально минуту назад:

— Ямамото Такеши.

  
2.  
Если бы Гокудеру спросили, когда и как он обрел в лице приезжего японца постоянную компанию, он был не смог ответить. В какой-то момент это просто случилось.  
Зима сменилась мартом, их встречи из случайных превратились в планируемые заранее, а в телефонах появились номера друг друга.  
  
Ямамото не надоедал ему каждый божий день, но пару раз в неделю мягко, но настойчиво вытаскивал из дома, говоря, что ему снова отказало умение ориентироваться в указателях, что одному совсем скучно, или что в некоторых кварталах его итальянский совершенно не понимают.

  
В Ямамото содержалось какое-то немыслимое количество энергии. Ему нужно было пройти по всем улицам, площадям и кварталам. Забраться на самую высокую точку, а потом непременно спуститься к морю. Найти забегаловку с самой вкусной пиццей или кафешку с самыми свежими булочками.

Гокудера понятия не имел, зачем таскается с ним. Это было... весело? Пожалуй. Хотя иногда Ямамото страшно бесил.  
  
Например, сейчас, когда вдруг осознал, что за столько времени в городе ни разу не видел местного стадиона и теперь упрямо тянул Гокудеру в сторону проспекта де Гаспери. Разумеется, нельзя было найти времени лучше, чем вечер выходного дня, когда город традиционно на несколько часов сходил с ума, а все улицы вокруг «Ренцо Барбера» окрашивались в черный и светло-розовый.

  
— Твоя безумная тяга ко всему спортивному не потерпит до завтра? Там сегодня матч, как раз идет уже, наверное.

— Так и здорово же! Много довольных болельщиков, песни, кричалки...

— Довольными они будут, только если их команда победит, а это вопрос спорный.

— Откуда столько пессимизма? — Ямамото привычно улыбался. — Ты явно никогда не болел ни за какую спортивную команду.

— Не секрет вроде как...  
  
До места они дошли аккурат к концу матча. Вывернули из-за угла и практически налетели на покидающую стадион толпу, но Гокудера вовремя утянул Ямамото за рукав к двери какой-то уже закрывшейся на ночь лавочки.

Судя по лицам проходящих мимо людей, чуда все же не случилось — довольных среди них не было. В основном все оживленно что-то друг другу доказывали, согласно ругались на игроков и судей, активно жестикулировали и создавали как раз столько шума, сколько могут создать несколько тысяч одновременно говорящих итальянцев, а может, и больше.  
  
Пытаясь уйти от этого гвалта, чтобы можно было хоть немного слышать друг друга, они завернули в едва заметный проулок между домами. Как только глаза подстроились под гораздо более мягкий, чем на соседней улице, свет фонарей, Гокудера посмотрел на Ямамото и спросил:

— Ну, как?

— Громко. — Ямамото засмеялся, — Но когда команду поддерживают с таким энтузиазмом, это здорово.

Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но их прервали раздавшиеся сбоку голоса:

— Я же говорил тебе, Франческо, что слышу смех. Эти слоны не могли так просто все уехать, не посмеявшись нам в лицо!

На свет вышли двое парней, и лицо одного, невысокого и коренастого, было буквально перекошено недовольством. Второй, названный Франческо попытался было что-то возразить, но было видно, что взвинчен он никак не меньше своего друга. Подходя к ним все ближе, он говорил, практически выплевывая слова:

— Два не назначенных пенальти! Удаление капитана! И это честная победа? Вы издеваетесь?!

Его кулаки сжимались и разжимались в такт словам, и, бросив на них взгляд, Гокудера нахмурился и потянулся к карманам — парням явно очень хотелось выпустить пар, и мало что могло их от этого удержать. Что ж... не то чтобы он был против хорошей драки на ночь глядя, хотя идти через пол города, чтобы нарваться — это у него впервые.  
  
Хаято уже прикидывал, как будет уворачиваться от первого удара, когда услышал голос Ямамото.

— Футбольный клуб Палермо, да? «Орлы»? — произнес он с таким энтузиазмом, словно ему пять и он попал на экскурсию в Диснейленд.

Парни замерли в замешательстве, и Гокудера разделял их чувства — это было как-то слишком даже для Ямамото. И говорил он как-то странно...

— Они самые, — ответил Франческо все еще недовольно, — А вы кто такие?

Да ладно, их не принимают больше за черте-кого! И на том спасибо.

— Мы туристы, Япония. Много о клубе слышали, захотели посмотреть на стадион...

— И... как вам?

— Очень здорово! Жаль, внутрь уже нельзя, но мы вернемся еще!

— Обязательно возвращайтесь! Внутри стадион очень хорош, а в музее...

Спустя несколько минут напряжение перестало ощущаться окончательно. Парни наперебой объясняли что-то, рассказывали, и Ямамото, что удивительно, не отставал, и пару раз даже умудрился вставить пару ничего особо не значащих, но уместных фраз. После одной из них Гокудера наконец понял, что было не так — итальянский Ямамото стал хуже на порядок, некоторые слова можно было понять разве что интуитивно.  
  
Дойдя до угла автобусной остановки, они наконец попрощались с парнями, пообещав не только посетить стадион, но и непременно придти на игру.  
Гокудера немного провел плечами, чтобы сбросить напряжение, и вдруг заметил, что и Ямамото все это время был совсем не таким расслабленным и беспечным, каким казался.

— Так ты еще и футбольный фанат. — произнес Хаято на пробу. — И тайный болельщик футбольного клуба «Палермо».  
Ямамото покачал головой:

— Я смотрю матчи нашей сборной на важных турнирах, но это все.

— А это тогда... — Гокудера неопределенно показал рукой на Ямамото и следом — в ту сторону, куда ушли их недавние собеседники.

— Когда мы шли сюда, вокруг за квартал начались магазины фанатской атрибутики. И в витринах были футболки. С фамилиями. А на флагах и шарфах болельщиков, которых мы успели увидеть, слоганы были на любой вкус. — Ямамото улыбался так довольно, что это практически умиляло.

— И поэтому ты решил, улыбаясь во все тридцать два и изображая акцент, завести беседу.

— Мне не нужно  _изображать_  акцент. — Ямамото увлеченно рассматривал что-то на стене здания напротив, а его улыбка из довольный превратилась в смущенную. — Возможно, он вдруг стал немного сильнее.

— Почему ты вообще решил, что тебя услышат?

— Вы любите иностранцев. Все то время, что я здесь, люди были ко мне очень добры и никто не отказал в помощи.

— Я не люблю иностранцев. — Гокудера натянул повыше воротник толстовки и спрятал руки в карманы джинсов. — Туристические сезоны — зло.

— Может быть. — Ямамото слегка толкнул его плечом. — Но я же не турист.  
  
  
3.  
Солнечный свет из огромных окон под потолком заливал всю немалую площадь спортивного зала, отражался от снарядов и путался бликами под ногами игроков. Облокотившись на перила на втором ярусе, Гокудера наблюдал за тренировкой школьной команды по волейболу. Среди игроков был и Ямамото: в школе не оказалось секции по обожаемому им бейсболу, и он начал ходить в эту, чтобы не растерять форму.  
  
Когда Хаято впервые пришел сюда, чтобы убить время между основными занятиями и дополнительными, то приготовился услышать от Ямамото какую-нибудь восторженную глупость и уже мысленно огрызнулся в ответ. Но тот, кажется, даже не удивился, увидев Гокудеру — коротко махнул рукой во время небольшого перерыва и вернулся к игре.

Хаято воспринял это как своеобразное согласие — разрешение?, — и с тех пор приходил сюда пару раз в неделю, когда в его расписании было «окно».  
Иногда они с Ямамото успевали переброситься парой фраз, иногда он уходил раньше, чем тренировка заканчивалась. Сегодня слишком торопиться причин не было, и Гокудера просто наслаждался передышкой под умиротворяющий фоновый шум.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, зрителей тут практически не было — если соревнования всегда собирали толпу, то тренировки были зрелищем куда более скучным и однообразным.

Уроки, прогулки, факультативы, чужие тренировки, полуночный серфинг в сети — жизнь начала снова приобретать какое-то подобие ритма. Надолго ли?..

— Здравствуй, братик.

Хаято повернулся, взглянул на стоящую рядом сестру, и в глазах тут же потемнело от знакомой резкой боли в животе.  
  
Когда он снова смог осознавать себя в пространстве, вместо спортивного зала перед глазами был потолок школьного медицинского кабинета.  
Бьянки поправляла светлую простынь, которой были прикрыты его ноги, но увидев, что он очнулся, выпрямилась и просто встала рядом с кроватью.

— Как обычно за тобой нужен глаз да глаз. А если бы меня не было рядом? — «Тогда мне и помощь бы не понадобилась», мрачно подумал Гокудера, но озвучивать не стал — Бьянки эти обвинения всерьез никогда не воспринимала.

— Зачем ты пришла?

— Отец попросил тебя проведать. Он волнуется. Спрашивает, когда ты вернешься домой.

Хаято нахмурился в попытке придумать ответ, но сестра опередила его:

— Я передам, что ты хотел бы еще немного побыть один. — немного помолчав, она добавила — Рано или поздно все равно придется вернуться домой, Хаято. Ведь мы семья.

Легонько сжав его ладонь на прощание, Бьянки направилась к двери, которая в тот же момент открылась, впуская в кабинет взъерошенного Ямамото.

Посторонившись и давая девушке выйти, он обеспокоено посмотрел Гокудеру.

— Эй, ты как? Я выходил с тренировки и услышал от наших, что тебе стало плохо...

— Я в норме. Сейчас поднимусь, у меня факультатив через десять минут.

— Какой факультатив, ты весь бледный, как полотно. Полежи еще немного, а потом я провожу тебя до дома.

***  
Впрочем, к тому моменту, когда они оказались в квартире Гокудеры, он действительно уже был в норме. Это радовало — когда-то у него мог уйти целый день на то, чтобы восстановиться после беседы с сестрой.

— Ты вроде и правда в порядке...

— Да, я же говорил тебе. — Хаято повернулся к стоящему посреди комнаты Ямамото. Тот вызвался только проводить его, но выставлять гостя сразу было как-то неловко, да и не хотелось особенно. Поэтому, прерывая повиснувшее уже было неловкое молчание, Гокудера предложил, — Пару раундов в приставку? Уверен, что смогу победить тебя, даже не смотря в экран.

Судя по ухмылке Ямамото, вызов был принят.  
  
Спустя почти три часа напряженных баталий Гокудера предложил прерваться на ничьей — Ямамото, как оказалось, очень сносно играл, пришлось даже отыгрываться — и перекусить.

Они сидели вокруг коробки с привезенной на заказ пиццей и болтали обо всем сразу: об играх и учебе, о спорте и традициях, о еде. Ямамото говорил, что, хотя местная еда и хороша, порой ему не хватало того, к чему он привык дома, а в ответ на замечание Гокудеры, что в Палермо есть японские рестораны, только смеялся, мол, настоящая японская кухня и то, что ей называют здесь — это совсем разные вещи. И добавил, что Гокудера бы тоже понял разницу, если бы попробовал суши в ресторане отца Ямамото.   
  
Когда же Ямамото спросил о семье Гокудеры, тот замешкался, не зная, что сказать. Врать не хотелось, но выворачивать душу тоже не тянуло совершенно. Зацепившись за события сегодняшнего дня, он ответил:

— Ну, сегодня ты видел мою старшую сестру, Бьянки. Я валялся в отключке, кстати, как раз из-за нее.

Ямамото уставился на него со смесью шока и недоверия, и довольный произведенным эффектом Хаято рассказал ему историю про печенье. Ямамото смеялся, услышав ее, но обидно не было — почему-то Гокудера был уверен, что смеются не над ним.

Он ждал и других вопросов, например, где его родители и почему он живет один, но, к его удивлению, Ямамото не стал развивать эту тему. Он, хотя и не обращал часто никакого внимания на недовольство и замечания Гокудеры, действительно скользкие и неприятные темы умудрялся обходить с изяществом бывалого дипломата.

Так и сейчас, вместо продолжения начатого было разговора он спросил совершенно о другом:

— А что нам сегодня так старательно пытался объяснить профессор Дженнари? Его странные аналогии при объяснении логарифмов меня с ума сводят...  
  
  
4.  
Когда Гокудера проснулся от стука в дверь, за окном едва светало. Он лег от силы пару часов назад — они с Ямамото допоздна рубились в приставку, а потом Хаято и сам засиделся в сети, — так что пойти открывать подтолкнуло только осознание, что, кто бы это ни был, стучать он не прекратит.

За дверью стоял все тот же Ямамото. С учетом дороги туда-обратно до дома он тоже спал хорошо если часа четыре, но выглядел отвратительно бодро.

— Что случилось? — спросил Гокудера, привалившись к косяку и оглушительно зевая. — Ты забыл у меня что-то, что не могло подождать до утра?

— Уже почти шесть часов, утро. Собирайся, пойдем сходим кое-куда.

— Исключено. — Гокудера помотал головой. — Оставь свои авантюры до адекватного времени суток, и тогда я, так и быть, возможно, к тебе присоединюсь.

Он развернулся, собираясь немедленно вернуться в кровать, но Ямамото, ничуть не смутившись такой реакции, прошел следом за Хаято в квартиру, заставив того остановиться на полдороги.

— Да брось, сегодня воскресенье, ты сможешь поспать, как только мы вернемся. — Выражение лица Ямамото добавляло этой безумной просьбе убедительности. — Посмотри на меня, я тоже почти не спал. Это стоит того. Пойдем.

Гокудера замер на полдороги к вожделенной постели. Посмотрел на нее, на Ямамото и снова на нее, и со вздохом приложил ладонь к лицу. Он уже знал, какое решение примет, но хотелось дать себе лишнюю минуту на отрицание собственного идиотизма.

Затем он подошел к стулу, на который кинул пару часов назад свои джинсы, и начал одеваться.

— Куда хоть идем-то?

— В порт.

Хаято удивленно посмотрел на Ямамото, но говорить ничего не стал. В порт, так в порт. Он и сам любил туда ходить, не в такое время, правда...

Уже направлять к двери, Гокудера подхватил с вешалки теплую толстовку с капюшоном, которую Ямамото проводил одобрительным взглядом, и они вышли в прохладное раннее утро Палермо.  
  
Какое-то время они шли молча, но потом тишина начала усыплять, и Гокудера все же спросил:

— Так почему все-таки порт? Тебе срочно захотелось увидеть море?

— В каком-то смысле. Соскучился, наверное... Намимори ведь тоже портовый город, и я часто прихожу в порт именно по утрам, в выходные обычно. — И с усмешкой добавил, глядя на нахохлившегося Гокудеру. — Прихожу, правда, уже как проснусь, а не вместо сна.   
  
Море встретило их слабыми, едва заметными волнами и уютной рассветной тишиной. На пристани не было ни души; из звука — только тихий скрип досок и далекий, на грани слышимости крик чаек. Вокруг тут и там покачивались на воде небольшие яхты, и это размеренное движение успокаивало и даже убаюкивало. Здесь действительно было хорошо. Гокудера украдкой зевнул и подошел ближе к успевшему пройти немного вперед Ямамото.

— Я тоже бываю тут иногда. Тут хорошо...

— Ага. Море успокаивает. Можно просто посидеть, подумать о разном.

— О чем, например?

— Например... — Ямамото стал вдруг задумчивым и непривычно серьезным. — О матери. Я ведь не помню ее почти — маленьким еще был, когда она ушла — но мне почему-то кажется, что море и ей тоже нравилось.

— Рас...расскажи мне о ней? — Гокудера замялся на секунду, но потом почувствовал что сейчас, именно сейчас об этом можно спросить.

И Ямамото рассказал, что помнил. О том, какие теплые у нее были руки и как она улыбалась ему. О том, как учила его считать. О том, что он, наверное, многое бы мог спросить у нее, но не знал тогда, что нужно, а потом это стало невозможно.

Гокудера понимал это лучше, чем, возможно, хотел бы. Не зная толком, как поддержать друга, он просто подошел еще ближе, обхватил руку Ямамото чуть выше локтя и несильно сжал. С минуту они просто простояли так, не шевелясь, а потом Ямамото слегка тряхнул головой, будто прогоняя минорное настроение. Он потянулся и накрыл руку Гокудеры своей, крепко сжал и двинулся в сторону ведущих к пирсу ступеней, потянув Хаято за собой.

— Пойдем спустимся к воде. Туда же можно?..  
  
Они прогулялись еще немного по пирсу, поспорили о достоинствах разных кораблей, в которых оба не так уж много и понимали, и даже заглянули ненадолго в грузовую часть порта.

В квартиру Гокудеры они вернулись только часа через два, и сразу рухнули на кровать. Сил у Хаято не хватило даже на то, чтобы задернуть шторы на окнах от солнца, которое вот-вот в них заглянет. Он отодвинулся к стене, освобождая место, и тут же уснул, уловив уже где-то на границе восприятия, как прогнулась рядом под весом чужого тела кровать.  
  
Сон Гокудере снился неприятный и какой-то бессмысленный. Он куда-то направлялся, но не помнил, куда и зачем. Плыл, летел самолетом и ехал поездом, но не знал ни точки прибытия, ни того, как долго ему еще быть в пути — только бесконечная дорога, отнимающая силы.

Пейзажи сливались в один, нечеткий и унылый: хмурое небо, поля и лес, дороги, рельсы и столбы с линиями электропередач. Гокудера смотрел на них через мутное стекло, и хотелось выть от неопределенности и бессилия...

А потом пошел дождь.

Хаято так и не понял, наяву он пошел или во сне, но его равномерный шум успокаивал, а мелкие теплые капли смывали раздражение. Потом дождь коснулся его лица, и Гокудера сам удивился абсурдности этого ощущения, но додумать мысль не успел, снова провалившись в сон.  
  
  
5.  
Случайный порыв ветра заглянул в окно и запутался в занавесках, надувая их и превращая в два огромных белых паруса. Вот уже с неделю ветер в Палермо, несмотря на близость моря, был гостем нечастым — целыми днями стояла удушающая жара, которая слегка спадала только к вечеру.

Гокудера встал из-за ноутбука и со стоном потянулся — от неудобной позы сильно затекли спина и ноги.  
  
Утром пришел ответ от бывшего приятеля Гокудеры, Риккардо. Тот уехал в Рио к отцу два года назад, и они потеряли связь, но на днях Хаято нашел его. Рикко легко и с удовольствием рассказывал о новой жизни — в Рио не было недостатка в приключениях, и тот крутился в самом их эпицентре, помогая отцу в легальном и не совсем бизнесе и постепенно вставая на ноги.

Рассказ друга мог стать для Гокудеры довольно полезным... Прямо сейчас он в Латинскую Америку не собирался, но Хаято в принципе не был уверен, что станет оседать надолго в первом же месте, в которое приедет, так что... на всякий случай — почему бы и нет?  
  
Зайдя на кухню, Гокудера достал из холодильника банку ледяной газировки, приложил ее, не открывая, ко лбу, и прямо так подошел к окну, зацепившись взглядом за цветущие рядом с домом померанцы.

Она росли прямо под окнами квартиры и теперь, когда по вечерам те были открыты настежь, запах заполнял всю комнату.  
Из задумчивости Гокудеру вырвал звонок в дверь. Он развернулся на пятках и поплелся открывать, пытаясь отогнать от себя навязчивый запах южных цветов.  
  
Кажется, ими пропахло все, кроме, разве что, Ямамото — Гокудера посторонился, пропуская его в квартиру, и почувствовал привычный терпко-древесный аромат.

— Привет. Ты наконец снова доступен для мира?

Хаято не был уверен, что Ямамото вообще придет сегодня — они виделись пару дней назад, а потом у Такеши все время были какие-то дела, готовился понемногу к отъезду, наверное. Эту мысль Гокудера иррационально от себя гнал.

Они уже неделю как сдали последний экзамен и теперь наслаждались отдыхом, и это было здорово, только вот нервное напряжение от экзаменов сменилось у Гокудеры не радостью, а другим чувством — тянущим предвкушением расставаний и больших перемен.

— Вроде того. Есть еще? — Ямамото взглядом указал на банку, которую Хаято все еще держал в руках. — На улице до сих пор тропики...  
  
Они развалились в комнате прямо на полу, и спустя несколько часов почти не сдвинулись с места. Устраивать бой чемпионов на приставке не хотелось, идти куда-то тоже, так что они просто лежали, глядя в потолок и периодически — друг на друга, и разговаривали.

Гокудера курил, поставив пепельницу так, чтобы можно было дотянуться рукой — Ямамото этой его привычки не разделял, но относился спокойно и никогда не читал нотаций. Хаято спросил его только однажды, еще, кажется, зимой, можно ли при нем закурить, тот кивнул, и больше они этот вопрос не поднимали.

— Что с рукой? — спросил Гокудера, взглядом указывая на замотанное эластичной лентой запястье Ямамото.

— Потянул, когда таскали мебель у хозяйки дома, где я живу. Синьора Росси затеяла ремонт на первом этаже, и мы весь день носили шкафы и диваны по лестницам... ерунда, через пару дней уже в норме буду.

— Играть не помешает?

— Нет, ты что! Это так, обычное дело. После тренировок и похуже бывает, особенно, если к соревнованиям готовимся.

Ямамото имел такой мечтательный вид, будто говорил не о тяжелом труде, а каком-то празднике. Гокудера рассеянно скользил взглядом по его лицу, но слушал внимательно — вопреки абсолютной повернутости на спорте, говорил о нем Ямамото нечасто и не сыпал разными непонятными терминами, так что что слушать про это Хаято скорее нравилось.

— Скажи, а почему ты вообще занимаешься спортом?

— В смысле? — казалось, вопрос Ямамото действительно озадачил.

— Ну, кто-то занимается, чтобы стать сильнее, кто-то ради популярности...

— Не знаю, мне просто... — он задумался на секунду — нравится? Стать известным спортсменом — это круто, конечно, амбиции и все такое, но я просто люблю играть. Прикладывать усилия и видеть, как у тебя получается все больше и больше. Или чувствовать усталость после тренировки. Бывает, придешь вечером домой с занятий, упадешь на футон, лежишь — и каждую мышцу чувствуешь. За окном солнце садится, с первого этажа, с кухни, ужином вкусно пахнет. Хорошо... А ты же тоже, вроде бы, занимался чем-то? Чем именно, я, правда, так и не понял.

— Занимался, но там не в процессе дело было... только в приобретении навыков. — Говорить о тренировках с Шамалом не хотелось совершенно. И вспоминать, и втягивать Ямамото объяснениями во все это. — Про ужин, кстати: я тут пробовал на днях приготовить онигири... хэй, нечего смеяться!

— Нет-нет! — Ямамото даже не пытался убрать с лица улыбку. — Это здорово, и я рад, что ты пробуешь японскую кухню! Просто... неожиданно.

— Ну да, я и готовка... но получилось сносно, кстати. Не одними же замороженными равиоли питаться. К слову о еде — может, перекусим? Ты как?

— Я бы да. С утра не ел почти, не хотелось...  
  
... Гокудера уже тянул вниз руку со снятыми для них с Ямамото с полки тарелками, когда одна из них каким-то немыслимым образом выскочила из руки и полетела вниз. Хаято отпрыгнул в сторону, уворачиваясь, и тяжело вздохнул. Он не был неуклюжим, но в быту такие вещи с ним иногда случались: задуматься и насыпать в чай соль, или надеть рубашку, которую только что снял.

Что-нибудь уронить.

От двери раздался смешок. Вошедший следом за ним на кухню Ямамото оглядел сначала Гокудеру, потом осколки под его ногами и, присев на корточки, начал их аккуратно собирать.

— Ничего смешного, — проворчал Гокудера, присаживаясь рядом. — Она просто слетела с полки.

— Так и было, — серьезно сказал Ямамото, но тут же опять заулыбался. Гокудера потянулся к самому крупному осколку, чтобы побыстрее убрать все и проехать этот неловкий момент, но тут же отдернул руку, напоровшись на крошечное подлое стеклышко.

В результате от уборки Ямамото его отстранил. Он сам смел остатки щеткой, а потом обернулся и посмотрел на зализывавшего рану Гокудеру так, как будто в устроенном им безобразии было какое-то очарование. Это даже смущало немного.  
  
За разговорами и беззлобными пикировками время прилетело незаметно, и Ямамото засобирался к себе, когда небо уже начал раскрашивать рассвет.

— А чего не остаешься? — Гокудера потер уже немного закрывающиеся глаза. — Планы?

— Да, последние документы надо из школы забрать, да и с хозяевами дома попрощаться... у меня ведь самолет уже завтра.  
Гокудера замер, не отведя руку от лица. Это было... неожиданно. То есть, он знал, что Ямамото скоро уезжать, но — завтра?

— Уже?

— Да. Отец ждет, говорит, что не помнит уже, как я выгляжу. Да и трудно ему без меня с рестораном, наверное... — он виновато пожал плечами. — Приедешь меня проводить?

— Вот еще, — фыркнул уже справившийся с собой Гокудера, и добавил со смешком — Надеюсь, на этот раз тебе не потребуется полдня, чтобы найти дорогу?

Ямамото посмотрел на него непонимающе, но потом до него дошло и он — нет, не рассмеялся, но чуть смущенно улыбнулся этим словам.  
  
  
6.  
Хаято сидел на подоконнике и смотрел, запрокинув голову, на безмятежно-голубое небо. В небе кружились ласточки — то близко, почти касаясь друг друга крыльями, то разлетаясь в разные стороны, исчезая за верхушками деревьев и появляясь снова. Наблюдая за кажущимися издалека совсем крошечными птичками, Гокудера думал о другой птице, большой и железной — самолет Такеши должен был приземлиться еще утром, и сейчас он, наговорившись с друзьями и отцом, наверняка отсыпается в родной постели.

Сам Гокудера долго и мучительно выбирал место, в которое отправится, пока вчера ему в голову вдруг не пришла неожиданная и до смешного очевидная мысль. Пришла — и с тех пор все карты начали сходиться именно на этом варианте.

Гокудера достал из кармана пачку сигарет, не торопясь закурил и снова взял в руки лежавший рядом небольшой листок бумаги с адресом, записанным зачем-то на двух языках. «Окажешься в Японии — я буду рад тебя видеть» — звучало как обычная фраза вежливости, но карточка в руках выглядела почти приглашением, и Гокудера решил, что это знак.  
  
Несмотря на раздражение, которое Ямамото поначалу вызывал, с ним оказалось удивительно комфортно и хорошо. Они и поругались-то по настоящему только однажды, когда тому здорово прилетело на тренировке, и Гокудера высказывал ему, что еще один такой безумный выпад, и из бейсбольного придурка Ямамото может превратиться в придурка совершенно обычного, без всякого бейсбола. И то, как поругались — он орал, а Ямамото только смотрел на него из-под пакета со льдом да улыбался, как будто ему подарок какой подарили. И чего он тогда так завелся?.. Как будто накрыло — сам не ожидал. 

Кроме того, Япония была родиной матери. Они совсем не говорили об этом, вообще редко о чем говорили, кроме музыки, и теперь Хаято было мучительно жаль, что он так мало успел о ней узнать. Может быть, приехав туда, он поймет хотя бы что-нибудь?..  
  
Затушив сигарету, он слез с подоконника и ушел в комнату, перебирая в голове имена, адреса и варианты действий. Когда на следующий день рано утром Гокудера вышел из квартиры, у него уже был план.

*  
Две недели ушло на оформление большинства документов и подделку недостающих, проработку маршрута, заказ билетов. Лететь сразу в Японию Хаято не хотел, решил покрутиться немного по миру, чтобы сделать место своего конечного пребывания не таким явным для семьи. Он не питал иллюзий, что его не найдут, если вообще будут искать, но хотелось выиграть хоть немного времени, чтобы обжиться на новом месте. А там будет видно.

С собой Хаято не взял практически ничего — только небольшую сумку одежды, компьютер и документы с другой уже фамилией, непривычной и родной одновременно. Когда в середине лета он впервые поднимался на борт самолета, они странным образом грели через нагрудный карман.  
  
Он побывал в Мальмё, в Бельгии и даже в Рио, но нигде не задерживался надолго, а еще в каждом новом городе убеждался, что принятое им решение было верным. Ни холодно-строгая Скандинавия, ни яркая улыбчивая Бразилия не были  _его_  местом, тем, в котором хотелось бы остаться. Хаято очень надеялся, что небольшой японский городок Намимори таким местом станет.

Садясь в самолет, который доставит его, наконец, в страну восходящего солнца, Гокудера чувствовал, как неотвратимо заканчивается запас сил, на котором он кружился почти полтора месяца вокруг земного шара. Наблюдая, как асфальт взлетной полосы в иллюминаторе сменился сначала удаляющимся ярким пейзажем, а затем — плотным покровом облаков, Хаято провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

***  
Ямамото со вздохом растянулся на парте и отвернулся заполненного учениками класса к окну. Все с восторгом рассказывали про летний отдых, обнимали друзей, которых давно не видели, обменивались фотографиями и сувенирами. Такеши ни о чем разговаривать не хотелось совершенно. Обычно он был рад началу нового учебного года, хотя бы потому, потому что это означало и начало нового спортивного сезона, но на этот раз было кое-что, что его угнетало.

  
За все лето он не получил ни единой весточки от Хаято. Он пробовал несколько раз написать на оставшийся у него адрес электронной почты, но не получил ответа, пробовал даже позвонить, но абонент перестал быть абонентом. Ямамото все понимал — друзья, дела, заботы разные — но обидно было ужасно; ему казалось, что все же отношения у них были немного более близкие, чем те, которые в секунду забываешь.

Ну да ладно, бывает и так. Наверное.

Думать о том, что что-то могло случиться, хотелось еще меньше — пусть уж лучше друг будет слишком занят, чтобы ответить.  
  
На подоконник по ту сторону окна ровно напротив стола Ямамото опустилась ласточка и зачирикала что-то на своем. Жившая когда-то рядом с ними бабушка Идзе всегда очень радовалась садящимся на подоконник ласточкам, но что именно это значило, Ямамото не помнил. Он зачем-то кивнул птичке, а потом отвернулся, положил подбородок на сложенные руки и тяжело вздохнул.

От шепчущихся неподалеку одноклассниц до него долетело несколько фраз:

— Я видела его вчера, такой симпатичный!..

— А откуда он? Я слышала, что...

Ямамото задумался, пытаясь понять, кто мог привлечь их внимание, а потом вспомнил — к ним же, кажется, перевели новенького. Такеши видел утром новую фамилию в списке класса, но она ничего ему не говорила, так что он тут же об этом забыл.

Дверь скрипнула, открываясь, и Ямамото снова услышал:

— Ох, вот же он!

— Вот это да!

— Ну я же говорила вам...  
  
На пороге кабинета, чуть растерянно оглядывая класс, стоял Гокудера. Он наткнулся взглядом на Ямамото и на секунду показательно закатил глаза, мол, не будет мне от тебя покоя, а потом вопросительно улыбнулся, и Такеши широко улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
